


Dango no Kiss

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nome Forum/ Efp: AtobeTezukaTipo di storia / rating: GialloFandom scelto / ship: Kuroko no basket Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu KousukePacchetto scelto: GiapponeNote: Non sono convintissima di aver usato benissimo tutti i prompt.Fanfiction partecipante al contest quel prmo,assurdo, bacio indetto da Shanna_GrifthiterinEvil sul forum di EFP





	Dango no Kiss

“Dove cavolo si è cacciato quel bastardo di Aomine?!”  
Wakamatsu non riusciva a non porsi quella domanda in quell’istante: aveva girato mezza Tokyo alla ricerca di quel Kouhai che, per l’ennesima volta, aveva saltato gli allenamenti per andarsene a perdere tempo chissà dove.  
“Bastardo appena ti trovo ti faccio vedere!”  
Cosa doveva fare con Aomine? Il biondo era quasi certo che nella testa del più giovane al posto della parola “allenamento” ci fosse soltanto della grossa segatura.  
Ormai la rabbia del diciassette era alle stelle: come avrebbe potuto resistere alla sensazione di prenderlo a sberle, una volta ritrovatoselo di fronte? La sua ira ogni giorno diventava sempre più indomabile al punto che dubitava di poterla domare.  
“Se ti becco Aomine, ti ammazzo!”  
Se Momoi non fosse stata influenzata, sarebbe stato più semplice rintracciare il cestista: nonostante la santa ragazza gli avesse inviato per e-mail la lista di tutti i luoghi frequentato dal compagno squadra, di Aomine non c’era nemmeno l’ombra.  
“Bastardo: dove cazzo di sei cacciato?!”  
Aveva perlustrato tutta la zona frequentata del kouhai, ma di lui nemmeno una traccia. Era come se si fosse dato alla fuga pur di non andare nella palestra della Too Gakuen.  
Come poteva ignorare così spudoratamente gli allenamenti? Non poteva perdonare un simile comportamento, per lui le pratiche erano tutto e odiava l’idea che qualcuno con un tale talento non si mettesse in gioco.  
Essere un membro della generazione dei miracoli avesse danneggiato tutti i suoi neuroni, sempre che ne avesse davvero avuti in quel malato cervello, o almeno era l’immaginazione del biondo.  
Doveva fare una pausa: la stanchezza incominciava a farsi sentire, non solo fisica ma anche quella mentale del ragazzo era messa a dura prova dal compagno. Il diciassettenne sperava che mettere qualcosa sotto i denti avrebbe potuto far sbollire completamente le sue labbra, e rigenerargli le energie. Sperava che quei dango che aveva adocchiata dal venditore ambulante poco distante sarebbero stato in grado di calmarlo ma così non fu.

*~~~*

Cosa ci faceva Aomine disteso supino su quella panchina?  
Quando era entrato in quel parco, di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo nemico giurato: e pensare che voleva solo gustarsi in santa pace i suoi dango.  
«Bastardo!» Sapeva benissimo che non era il luogo più consono per fare una ramanzina ad Aomine, ma mai sarebbe riuscito a trattenere dall’urlargli contro e non importava se i passanti avrebbero udito le sue imprecazioni: la rabbia era alle stelle! «Come puoi restartene a poltrire in un posto del genere?! Se hai tutto questo tempo da perdere tanto valga che tu venga ad allenarti alla palestra!!!»  
Possibile che non riuscisse a imparare l’importanza degli allenamenti? Quante altre volte doveva rimproverare quello scansafatiche che perdeva tempo invece di pensare alle cose serie? Fin quando non avrebbe imparato la lezione, non avrebbe mai smesso di tormentarlo.  
Si reputava il migliore: “L’unico che può battermi sono io!” quante volte aveva sentito dirgli quella frase, Wakamatsu, non sapeva dirlo ma ogni volta che gli rispondeva a tono, sentiva contorcesi completamente lo stomaco per la forte irritazione.  
Non era una giustificazione che poteva accettare, i motivi di Aomine erano delle vere idiozie e non era in grado di tollerare un tale comportamento da un ragazzo abile come lui.  
«Alzati bastardo!» sentiva di star per superare il limite ma non poteva fermarsi, la furia non faceva altro che aumentare ogni istante di più «Stai cercando di disonorare la Too Gakuen?»  
Se fosse dipeso da lui, Wakamatsu, avrebbe impedito a chiunque con un carattere simile di unirsi fra ai titolari, anzi, non l’avrebbe accettato nemmeno come una semplice riserva. Anzi l’avrebbe preso persino a calci in culo e cacciato dalla squadra pur di non avere a che fera con un perditempo come il kouhai.  
«Che hai da rognare tanto, Wakamatsu?!»  
Aveva percepito una forte vena di sarcasmo nella pronuncia del proprio nome e la sola idea di un simile comportamento dal giovane lo fece finire d’irritare.  
Aomine lentamente si sedette sulla panca, sul quale fino a pochi secondi prima era disteso, assumendo una posizione che non mascherava la sua spacconeria.  
“Bastardo: mi farai perdere la pazienza!”  
I suoi occhi incominciarono a scrutarlo come se avessero voluto studiarlo. Riusciva ad avvertire fin troppo bene l’intensità di quello sguardo addosso e poteva dir chiaramente che lo stesse sfidando, non sapeva a cosa ma conosceva fin troppo bene il lato irrispettoso del cestista dai capelli blu.  
Non accettava che qualcuno più giovane fosse cos’ insolente, aggressivo certe volte, e soprattutto irrispettoso. Tutto quello gli rinfacciava quanto maleducato fosse verso, chi come lui, aveva un anno in più e questo avrebbe dovuto essere abbastanza: era un suo senpai dannazione!  
Doveva essere onorato, venerato e perché no servito, invece di ritrovarsi con qualcuno che non solo non lo faceva, ma alzava anche le mani e questo era troppo.  
Vide le sue iridi puntare dritto verso lo spiedo, dove ancora impugnava erano infilati i tre dango che non solo non era riuscito a mangiare, ma per collera si era addirittura dimenticato di aver comprato.  
Se doveva essere sincero, in quell’istante, l’espressione di Aomine non auspicava nulla di buono e per quanto Wakamatsu avesse cercato di allontanarsi, fu inutile.  
«Fermati bastardo, sono miei!» Non fu in grado di fermare il compagno di squadra: la sua bocca raggiunse gli gnocchetti prima che potesse allontanarsi.  
Non solo li divorò con tutta la voracità del mondo, ma leccò addirittura la salsa che era caduta dalle sue dita, cosa a dir poco nauseante.  
Stava cercando davvero di trattenersi da prenderlo a sberle, ma ormai era al limite e quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: era pronto per dargli uno di quei violenti ceffoni desiderando di lasciargli il segno per ore intere, giorni sarebbe stato addirittura meglio, in modo che chiunque potesse ammirare la propria impronta su quella dannata faccia.  
«Non ho mai mangiato dei dango così squisiti»  
Un ghigno in quell’istante comparve sul volto del più giovane e Wakamatsu gli chiese: «Cos’altro vuoi fare, bastardo?!» domanda cui non ottenne nessuna risposta verbale.  
Voleva fermarlo prima che Aomine potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, ma le proprie mani vennero bloccate dal più giocane e per lui fu impossibile colpirlo.  
Era pronto a ricevere tutto ma un gesto del genere mai se lo sarebbe aspettato: le labbra del giovane si avvicinarono alle proprie e lo colsero in un bacio, nauseante avrebbe sottolineato.  
La bocca del Kouhai aveva lo stesso sapore dei dango che gli aveva appena sottratto. Non era riuscito a gustarne nemmeno uno per colpa di quel bastardo che glieli aveva fregato, così come gli aveva rubato quel bacio per chissà quale malata ragione.  
“Che bel modo che Aomine ha di prendersi gioco di me” pensò furioso il titolare della Too Gakuen.  
Era il suo primo bacio: dannazione!  
Avrebbe voluto riservarlo alla ragazza dei suoi sogni, la giovane un po’ svampita che aveva sempre sognato d’incontrare, ma di cui ancora non c’era traccia. Aveva sempre immaginato il tutto con un’atmosferica travolgente, ma in quell’istante l’unica sensazione avvertita era una repulsione senza fine e desiderava rimuovere quel momento a forza dalla propria mente.  
“È proprio un vero bastardo: non c’è dubbio!”

*~~~*

Aomine in quell’istante era ancora intento a massaggiarsi la faccia dolorante: lo schiaffo del suo senpai era stato fin troppo poderoso.  
“Wakamatsu, sei proprio un ottuso!” disse fra sé e sé l’asso del club di basket della Too.  
La fitta sul viso era forte, ma cavolo n’era valsa sul serio la pena: le labbra di Wakamatsu erano meglio di come le avesse mai osato immaginare, i brividi che aveva avvertito lungo tutta la schiena gli avevano fatto capire la verità: non desiderava nessun altro se non quel ragazzo pronto a urlargli addosso per un nonnulla, cosa più odiosa del mondo.  
“Che ironia” pensò.  
Con la mente ritornò al giorno in cui aveva intravisto il meraviglioso sorriso del suo senpai, che aveva sfoggiando di fronte a dei suoi compagni di classe. Quel giorno venne completamente conquistato spezzando tutte le sue convinzioni: era sempre certo di essere etero ma quell’espressione l’aveva completamente devastato facendogli perdere totalmente la testa.  
“Il tuo sorriso è la forza della vita” Aomine si sfiorò le labbra ritornando all’istante appena vissuto e prese una decisione: avrebbe stuzzicato e tormentato Wakamatsu fino al giorno in cui lui e quel meraviglioso sorriso sarebbero stati completamente suoi.

**Author's Note:**

> Nome Forum/ Efp: AtobeTezuka  
> Tipo di storia / rating: Giallo  
> Fandom scelto / ship: Kuroko no basket Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke  
> Pacchetto scelto: Giappone  
> Note: Non sono convintissima di aver usato benissimo tutti i prompt.  
> Fanfiction partecipante al contest quel prmo,assurdo, bacio indetto da Shanna_GrifthiterinEvil sul forum di EFP


End file.
